iCant Loose You
by EmilyKress
Summary: Freddie has been diagnosed with cancer, Carly,Sam&Gibby Try to make his last days the best they can be. Rated T Just In Case. Seddie ;)
1. Airports and Cases

**Hey, This is my first Story on fan fiction, I hope you like it :) ~ Review!, Let me know what I could improve and what you think should happen in the story :)**

* * *

(Sam POV)

I looked out the plane window, I couldn't see much. Just white fluffy clouds..that looked so much like the candyfloss Freddie brought me before I left for Italy, I still had some left but I vowed that I would keep it for him. Urg I was so hungry but not hungry enough to eat plane food.

"Hey Carls, How long until we land?" I asked, Nudging her arm. "Im so Hungry!"

Carly Laughed a little "I think about 5" She was interrupted by the ping of the seatbelt sign above her. "I guess we're landing now" She continued.

I clicked my seatbelt together and sat back. I quickly remembered that I needed my lollies to suck on, Since if I didn't have one I would get a painful headache. I literally ripped the packaging of the lolly and stuck it in my gob. To take my mind of the flight I decided to think about the flavour of this lolly, Since Benson brought me these I had no idea where they came from or what the flavour was. I decided it was watermelon, because it was plain like water but in the middle it tasted melony.

I nudged Carly who was sitting next to me with her head back and headphones in,

"Carls, is Frednub at the airport now waiting for us?" I whispered "Also I need to pee"

Carly pulled out her headphones and looked at me,

"Firstly, You couldn't of peed before the seatbelt lights went on?,and secondly Freddie said before we left he would pick us up when we came back so I assume so"

I shook my head and crossed my legs, I was actually looking forward to seeing the nub.

(Carly's POV)

I smiled and let out a small giggle when Sam crossed her legs, She looked so much like a baby when she had a lolly. I put my headphones back in and listened to 'Troublemaker' by Olly Murs. I must admit I am a bit of a fan when it comes to him, He's like perfect! I felt the bump of the plane underneath me and Sam sat bolt up right with the sense of fear in her eyes. I stopped my music and took my headphones out.

"Sam don't worry, We've arrived back in the US" I smiled, Sams eyes turned from fear to happiness, I knew how much she hated planes and the food. She turned down the food?, I've know Sam for a long time and she's never done that!, Not Ever.

(Sam POV)

I pushed past Carly into the isle, But since we had icarly the plane upgraded us to first class because we're 'Internet Royalty', There was no one in the isle anyway. I grabbed my hand luggage and Carly's hand a bolted towards the exit, I needed fresh air!

"Woah Sam, Calm down." Carly asked carefully stepping out the plane.

"Never!" I politely replied grabbing Carly's arm and running towards Customs.

"Passport Please" The warden behind the glass screen asked, I handed him mine and Carly's passport and smugly smiled. Carly's passport was neatly tucked away in a pale pink radleys passport holder with a little dog and a plane on the front and mine was just boring black with an icarly sticker on the back. The warden stamped them and slipped them under the screen, "Thanks" I smiled shuving them in my pocket.

"Hey Carls" I whispered, "Look at that little girls bag infront", I pointed to a little blonde girl walking hand in hand with her mother. On her back he held a icarly rucksack, Me,Freddie and Carly. I think we were like 13 years old then.

(Carly's POV)

I smiled at the little girls rucksack, I missed the old days to be honest. I walked a little faster and overtook the girl and her mother. I just wanted to see if we were recognised, But we weren't. Why I asked myself.


	2. Cases and Hospitals

**New Chapter, Hope you like it :)...Review Please :D **

* * *

(Sams POV)

I scanned the conveyer belt for my black graffitied suitcase, Me and Freddo decorated it last year when he was helping me paint my room, He was actually really good at art but I wasn't going to tell him that!

"Carl's, have you got your case?" I asked turning to face her. But she wasn't there. My heart started to race as I looked around, scanning the area for her.

"Sam, Sam, Sam Puckett!", I heard someone yell. I saw Carly and she was talking to a blonde,skinny girl. I rolled my eyes and marched over. As I arrived I thought she was a fan, but I recognised her from somewhere.

"Hey" I croaked looking up at her. She Smiled.

"Sam, This is Kelly, she's Gibbys girlfriend. She's come to pick us up" Carly said, her eyes becoming shiny. I opened my mouth to say something, But I didn't know what to say. "Oh Okay" I cautiously whispered, "Where's Freddie?"

(Carly's POV)

I didn't know what to tell Sam, I saw the confused look in her eyes. I knew that she had a slight crush on him since they broke up like 2 years ago, and I didn't want to hurt her.

"Kelly's taking us to the hospital, Gibby told her to come and get us" I whispered.

Sams eyes flashed with fear, she hated the hospital "Sam, don't worry"

(Sams POV)

I couldn't think who it could be at the hospital, I thought it might be Gibby since he asked Kelly to pick us up. Thoughts rushed through my head, I had a feeling that Carls knew who it was at the hospital but she didn't want to say. We drove past inside out burger and outside there was a car rather like Freddie's, but it was navy instead of black. I smiled, I couldn't wait to see him.

Carly and Kelly were walking infront of me and I was behind dragging my feet along. I just wanted to go home, eat and sleep. I walked through the glass door and the stench of hospitals hit me. I could just hold my breath but it might be a bad idea. Kelly went to the reception and asked for someones room. I only heard "en" at the end, I assumed it was Gibby Gibsen or was it Gibson?, i didn't know.

(Carly's POV)

Sam was walking behind me breathing heavily, I turned and looked.

"Hey Sam, You Okay?" I asked "Your breathing funny". I shot her a worried smile.

"Yea I'm fine Carls" she replied "I just hate the smell of hospitals". I chuckled.

I looked ahead and saw that Kelly had caught up with Gibby, I'm going to have to tell sam who's really in the hospital. But I didn't know how. Gibby Waved and I waved back.

"Hey Gib" I yelled down the corridor, as I got closer I whispered "Um..gib?, Sam doesn't know who's actually in the room, she thinks its you I think." Gibby raised his eyebrow at me.

"Okay, I don't think this is going to go well"Gibby whispered back. I shook my head.

"Anyway, How is he?." I concernedly asked.

"I think you should see for yourself, go and get Sam and take her in, Me and Kelly will be down the hall at the cafe"Gibby reassured me "Im sure he'll pull through" He smiled and walked down the hall hand in hand with Kelly.

(Sams POV)

"Carly, Carly" I yelled. I felt someone touch my arm and I screamed.

"Hey don't worry, it's me" Carly whispered. I smiled and walked with her. She stopped infront of room 16B.

"Okay Carls" I asked "Who's in there?", she grabbed the door handle, pushed down and opened it. I was pushed in. A single tear ran down the side of my face. "Omg" I whispered.


	3. Hospitals and Tears

**I hope you like it so far :) - Please review ;) I know this chapters short but I wanted to get it out of way. Enjoy :)**

* * *

Chapter 3

(Carly's POV)

I pushed Sam into the room and walked in slowly behind her, The door quickly swung shut which made me jump. I looked over at Sam to see she was crying.  
"Sam?"I asked "Im sorry I didn't tell you on the way, I didn't want" I was interrupted by Sam pulling me in to a tight hug, Her tears making my sleeve wet.  
"Carls?" She asked "What's actually wrong with him?" I was too busy worring about Sam that I hadn't actually seen him. I pushed Sam away and walked over to the hospital bed and looked down at him. He was as white as a sheet and his eyes were shut, he had a breathing support machine and various pipes and needles running into him. "I don't know" I replied. I sat down in the chair, Put my head in my hands and began to cry, I tried to stay strong but He meant so much to me.

(Sams POV)

I walked over to the hospital bed and held his hand, to my surprise he didn't move. He was cold and pale. The reassuring sound of the nurse opening the door stopped me from crying.  
"Good morning Girls, Im Nurse Coles" She happily sung "Are you Freddie's Friends?. I nodded and looked at Carly, She didn't move.  
"Um..So what's wrong with him?", I asked looking down my hand clenched in his.  
"Well at the moment he's in a coma" She quietly told me "He's been asleep for 4 days". I looked at her concernedly, "When will he wake up?"I asked. She looked at me and shot me a reassuring smile.  
"It's hard to tell but normally comas last for about 4 - 7 Days" She gently spoke. She smiled at me and walked out of the room closing the door quietly. I looked at him, And the tears broke free again. "Freddie,I don't want to loose you" I sobbed.


	4. Tears and Waking Up

**Hey Guys, I know theses first chapters might have been a bit boring but I promise they will get interesting. I had a couple of story followers and favourites but I want review too!, I need an idea wether you think freddie should survive or die. Thanks Again :) **

* * *

(Carly's POV)

I took my hands away from my face and stood up, I had just heard what Sam said. I walked over to the other side of the bed and looked at Sam. "Sam?" I asked "He's going to be okay". She looked up at me, Her eyes were red and puffy from crying. The corners of her lips turned in and she gave me a small smile. "Carls" She whispered "Im not leaving him until he's better". I looked up at her with bewildered eyes, About a year ago she would never of said that. "Hey, Sam" I asked "Im going to get a coffee, Do you want anything?"

(Sams POV)

I shook my head, "No Thanks"I lied. Really I wanted something to eat but she would just moan. The door clicked closed and I sat down on the chair, thoughts ran trough my head of what might be wrong with Freddie.

The Door Slammed close and I woke up with a startle, I looked up to see Carly and Spencer.

"Hey Sam" Spencer called waving at me, I smiled and waved at him even though he was only about 2 meters away from me.

"What Goes On?" I replied, trying my best not to look miserable.

"Yeaa, Been doing a new sculpture made out of dead fish!" Spencer said proudly. I looked up at him in disgust and rolled my eyes.

"What about you Carls?" I asked politely. Carly and Spencer sat down in the last chair at the same time making Carly bump onto the floor!

"Spencer!" She yelled. Her face flushed a shade of pink and she stood up and sat on the end of the hospital bed. "I went home to drop of the stuff and get spencer" she smiled. "I also got the stuff we need to use to do icarly, that's if you want to do it" she hesitantly smiled at me.

"I don't think we should do it, Because of you know" I pointed at Freddie "We could just do something like a vlog telling the fans that we won't be doing icarly until Freddie's better?". Carly shot me a concerned look. "I don't think Freddie will want us to broadcast that he's ill, Well I mean I wouldn't want you to tell the whole world that I was ill?"Carly whispered.

The bed started to creak next to me and Freddie's heart monitor started beeping loudly, I froze and looked at Carly who had a huge grin on her face.

I stood up and looked over the side of the bed cautiously.

"Freddie?"I whispered. My hands started to tremble, Carly and spencer stood up and looked over my shoulder.

"Sam" I heard Freddie's weak voice reply, a huge grin spread across his face. I held his hand to help him sit up. "I think we should tell the nurse he's awake" Spencer yelled.

I looked up at him "Dude, why are you yelling?, I giggled

"I'm not!"Spencer replied with a hurt look on his face. Carly looked up at him and poked his tummy

"Spence, go and get the nurse" she giggled as spencer walked out the door. She turned to me and Freddie "Spencer's such a sissy" I laughed

"The sissiest" Carly replied


	5. Waking Up and What's Wrong

**I hope you all like this, I've had almost a 1000 views/visitors on this story so I hope you all like it :), All I'm going to say is Poor Freddie :'(**

**Disclamer: I don't own iCarly but I wish I did :) **

* * *

(Ms Bensons POV)

I pushed open the door in fury, I couldn't believe my Freddie had woken up but this stupid hospital hadn't told me. I've been freaking out over the past 4 days, I've been trying to get in touch with Freddie's father. Freddie's never met this father and I think that will this illness it might bring us all closer together, Well I hope.

"Fredbear!, How are you Darling!?" I Yelled with a spike of anger in my voice, I looked around so see the room full of doctors and nurses assessing him. I tall blonde women walked over to me and smiled.

"I'm afraid you aren't allowed to be in here" She informed me showing me to the door.

"Why?, He's my son!" I yelled with fury, A doctor grabbed my arm and led me outside.

"Ms Benson, We are running tests on Freddie which will tell us what's wrong with him and why he was puking up blood" He looked down at me through his glasses.

"You have to stay out of the room otherwise we might get inaccurate results!"He stated starting to raise his voice. I looked down at my feet and walked towards the cafe, Where I saw Carly,Sam&Spencer.

(Sams POV)

I looked over towards the doors, and saw Ms Benson. I rolled my eyes, I really couldn't be dealing with her now taking about Freddie's baby arse. I took a sip of my coffee, Caught Carly&Spencers eyes and rolled mine towards her.

"Don't look at the Same time" I whispered. And what did they do, They both turned and looked at her, She smiled and started walking over.

"Fucking Hell" I muttered under my breath. Spencer shot me a fed up glare and put his head on the table.

"Hey Ms Benson" Carly Chimed, Smiling and looking all happy. I looked at her in disbelief, How could she be so happy when her best friend was in the hospital?.

"Hello Carly&Spencer" She looked over at me and rolled her eyes, "And Sam".

"Sup Benson" I managed to squeak out, Nodding my head.

"Know what's wrong with Freddie yet?, Carly Asked, Smiling away.

"No, I just went in and they kicked me out of the room" She replied, Looking like she had had enough. I laughed,

"That's because Freddie hates you" I butted in getting a evil glance from Spencer&Carly, I put my head down on the table, I felt my tummy grumble and before I knew it I hit something hard. "Sam!" I heard before everything went black.

(Carly's POV)

"Sam!", I yelled jumping of my chair and running to her aid. She had passed out. I grabbed my purse, and took out a little bottle of smelly essence, Sams Doctor had given it too me just in case she she passes out. Spencer held up her head and I held the bottle under her nose.

"Fat Cakes are so Yum, Fat Cakes are so yum" She chanted as she began to wake up. She opened her eyes, Shook her head and stood up. I looked at her in disbelief that she came around that quickly.

"What!" She snapped, "Carly, Buy me food!" Sam moaned, Poking my tummy.

"Now Sam", I said putting on my motherly voice "What's the magic word you need to say before I get you food?. Sam rolled her eyes.

"Please" She mocked. I smiled grabbed her hand and pulled her over to the counter.

"Sam, You get to pick whatever you want, and I'll pay. My treat for saying please like a big girl", The man behind the counter laughed as he started taking Sams order.

"That will be $20.59 please" He said, I looked at Sam with open eyes and handed the money over. "Can you bring it to Freddie Bensons room once it's cooked please?" I politely asked, He nodded and we began to walk away.

(Sams POV)

"Thanks Carls" I said hugging her, She laughed. We began walking towards Spencer&Ms Benson when we saw that they were talking to the doctor. I grabbed Carly's hand and ran over to them. "Hey, How's Freddie?" I asked the doctor with eager eyes. "Just follow me" He commanded, waving his hand telling us to all follow him. He took us to a small room, we filed in and sat down behind the desk. I closed my eyes and whispered in my head "Please let it not be bad news, Please". He looked at all of us with sorrowful eyes. "We've run some tests on Freddie and we've found that he has" He paused and took a breath, "Lung Cancer". My mouth dropped open, I couldn't move. I was frozen.


	6. What's Wrong and Family

**Thanks for all the reviews! I'm glad you liked it. Quite a few people have asked why Sam is passing out. You will find out later in the story :) Enjoy and Review**

* * *

(Spencer's POV)

I couldn't believe my of my little sisters best friends had been diagnosed with cancer. I tried to say something but no words came out, I looked over at Carly and Sam. Sam was frozen still, Tears were streaming down her face. It was like she didn't know who she was anymore, I knew her dad died of cancer when she was 6 and Carly was there for her but I think this is going to be harder this time. Carly had her arm round Sam and was sobbing onto her shoulder, we sat in silence for about 5 minutes until Ms Benson stood up.

"I need some air", She whispered, opening the door and slamming it behind her. She doctor looked at me.

"Do you guys want to tell Freddie, Or should I?" I looked over at Sam and she hesitantly flinched,

"I want to tell him" She whispered not moving at all. She stood up, Grabbed mine and Carly's hands and pulled us outside into the hall and towards Freddie's room.

"Your not going to tell him now?, Are You?" Carly asked, Wiping a tear away. Sam nodded and pushed open the door.

(Sams POV)

My eyes suddenly fell on him. His skin was pale, Almost white, His usually gelled brown hair was dull and lifeless and his brown chocolate eyes weren't warm anymore, They showed me fear. He smiled at me as I walked through the door. "Hey Sam" He smiled, "Hey" I muttered back. I was shaking in fear of how he would react, Would he hate me?, Will we never be more than friends?, panicked thoughts ran through my head. I mean I could never be more than friends with him if he lived under his moms roof, She hated my guts. I took a breath, I couldn't chicken out now!.

"Freddie?, I know what's wrong with you.." I felt a lump grow in my throat when he smiled at me. "What's wrong with me Sam?" He looked at me with his big brown eyes. I gulped.."You have lung cancer" I squeaked.

(Freddie's POV)

I looked at her and said nothing. I knew she wasn't lying. Tears began to fall down her face, but she didn't wipe them away. She just sat on the side of the bed and stared into space. My chest felt like it was being pushed on, My eyes began to sting.

"Sam?" She didn't move "I need to tell you something". I was about to continue when there was a knock on the door.

"Come In" I croaked, The door swung open, Carly&Spence cautiously walked in. I smiled at them both, I just got shot a worried look from spencer.

"Sam told me" I muttered, Trying to hold back the tears. Spencer opened his mouth to speak but Carly interrupted him, "It's going to be okay Freddie" She whispered getting up from her seat and pulling me into a tight hug "I know it will be".

(Ms Bensons POV)

I still didn't know how Freddie was I hadn't seen or spoken to him for 5 days, I stood outside the hospital tapping my foot waiting for someone who could change our entire life. My phone pinged interrupted my thoughts.

To: Marisa

From: Mario

I'm almost here, I have a black Porsche. Wave when you see it x

To: Mario

From: Marisa

Okay, Hurry x

I put my phone in my purse and began pacing around, Freddie's dad held him when he was 2 days old. Then he left me because he said it wasn't working between us. He said he would return when Freddie was 5 but it never happened. I was seriously worried about Freddie but I knew he was in safe hands. I was interrupted but a loud beep of a car horn, I jumped and looked around spotting Mario parking his car. He had changed a lot, His was quite tall, He had tanned skin, Freddie eyes and Dark hair.

"Mario!, Hurry" I yelled across the car park. He heard me and waved signalling 'One Second'. I had seen Mario the other day so I didn't need to do all the soppy Hello, I've missed you thing. "Hey Marisa" He said nodding his head at me. I smiled. "Follow me and I'll let you go in first, Just warning you he has some of his friends in there and there a bit emotional"

(Marios POV)

I smiled at Marisa, I had actually missed her. I tidied up quickly, making sure I looked presentable and pushed the door open. I smiled and looked around.

"Hello Freddie" I smiled, "Im Mario, Your Dad"


	7. Authors Note

Hey Guys, I dunno if I should carry on with this story as its not getting many views or reviews anymore, Pm or review telling me what you think I should do,

Stay Cheeky, Keep Smiling

Emily Kress

?xxxxxx


End file.
